


Lotsabucks Battle ("Janine, You've Changed")

by Weirdsister4



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdsister4/pseuds/Weirdsister4
Summary: How I feel the exchange during the battle could have gone; Egon finally pulls his head out of his ass.
Relationships: Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler
Kudos: 6





	Lotsabucks Battle ("Janine, You've Changed")

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously do not own these characters or even the concept; this was just kicking around in my brain. Characters/concept belong to whoever owns The Real Ghostbusters

"What can I do to get through to you?" Egon shouts above the winds of fury as Janine hovered above the pier while possessed by the Lotsabucks demon. "You can't; she's Mine!" The demon taunts. "Destroy him & complete the transformation!". Egon realizes he has only one final chance to make things right to save the woman he loves. Janine raises her glowing hands to finish the blonde Ghostbuster as the three remaining Ghostbusters watch horrified at what they might have to do to save their friend. "No! There is a way!" Egon removes the straps to the proton pack to lower it to the wooden pier; He keeps his eyes to Janine's the entire time. With every bit of emotion in him, he tells her "If you want to destroy me, I won't try to stop you" With a sadness in his eyes & a lump in his throat, he takes a deep breath "I deserve it for the emotional limbo I had caused you.". "Egon...What are you doing?!?" Peter shouts from the railing. Without even looking at his old friend he says "Something I should have done a long time ago but was too much of a damned coward to say!". The others stare at him in disbelief at his use of obscenity. Looking in her eyes as she hesitates, "I love you, Janine; from the day you started working for us.". Her eyes widen as he stands before her, the love showing in his eyes. "You love me?" she asks, hesitantly. "NO! LIES!" the demon screams behind her. As moisture starts to gather at the corner of his eyes, Egon continues "I swear on my mother that it's the truth.". All of them, even Janine, gasp in shock as none of them, not even the demon ever expected that strong a statement from him. Janine lowers her hands; "I never really knew what love was until I met you. I'm done lying to myself, trying to rationalize keeping my distance. I was an idiot to believe that emotions are a weakness. I can only hope that it's not too late for you to forgive me". Kneeling down, & taking a breath "If it is….than you might as well finish me, as I wouldn't be able to live with myself for failing you. What's the point of any achievement if I wouldn't be able to share it with you?". Janine's eyes start to water at the heartfelt words she hears from him. "Oh Egon! I love you too!" she starts to lower towards him. "NO!!!!" the demon rages & prepares a blast of energy between her hands to destroy them both. Janine's eyes flash with defiance & blocks Egon as she turns her own energy on the demon, knocking her back. The demon, in retaliation, releases a blast, hitting Janine, who falls towards Egon & is caught in his arms. "HIT IT!!!!" Peter yells. The Ghostbusters, with their proton blasters at near full strength, catch the demon in their streams. Reaching behind him, Egon quickly grabs & throws out the trap, stepping on the pedal to open it under the screaming entity. Light from inside pulls it in, the doors slam shut, small wisps of smoke escape the sides. With the Lotsabucks captured, the changes to Janine reverse. "Thank you. I love you Egon" she says in her nasally Brooklyn accent; "No; thank you, Janine…. for not giving up on me. I love you & I'll spend the rest of my life proving it.". He tells her as his lips lower to embrace hers in a passionate kiss.


End file.
